In a computer system, a central processing unit, a north bridge chip, a south bridge chip and a graphics processing unit on a motherboard all are integrated circuit chips. The integrated circuit chips are the main heat source in the computer system. In order to quickly remove heat generated by these integrated circuit chips, a liquid cooling system utilizes a cold plate to directly contact back surfaces of these integrated circuit chips, and utilizes coolant flowing through the cold plate to take unwanted heat to a radiator through a liquid circulation.
The arrangement of the cold plate and the heat source may be one-to-one or one-to-many. In the former case, the pressure of the cold plate pressing on the heat source is the only factor that needs to be taken into consideration for ensuring thermal contact between the cold plate and the heat source. However, in the latter case, it is unlikely for a single cold plate to be in tight contact with multiple heat sources because there are assembling tolerances among each heat source and thus the heat dissipation capacity of the cold plate is not effectively exerted.